Knight Rider: KARR's Revenge
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: chuck, a computer fixer/secret agent, is kidnapped by KARR and his 20 year old daughter, sky, is the only witness. with no where to turn, she has to call on her high school friend. Jack Knight.
1. Chapter 1 Chuck Gone

_**Author's note: character's from Chuck belong to Chuck. however Sky and Jack Knight belong to the Heartless. Character's from Knight Rider are from the original 80's tv show. enjoy **_

chapter 1

"attention shoppers, nerd herd will be having a sale on computer clean ups. 50% off of regular check out fee." was heard over the intercom of the Buy More computer store. Sky had just rolled her eyes and mocked the employee Over the pa system. "dad!" She shouts to get chuck's attention. "yes sky?" he asks from 8 feet away still focused on the broken laptop. "I'm going to clock out, I have to do some stuff at home. I'll see you there." she says. "ok. See you at home daughter" she had waved goodbye. He had waved back at her. As he looks at his little girl leaves, and to think that he adopted her when she was only 15.

his coworker comes out from the break room. "hey some guy left this for you." he hands chuck an envelope with a small USB in it. He plugs it in to his computer and suddenly the screen goes black.

Outside sky takes out her iPhone and her car keys to her red Ferrari. She notices an old Transam with a rusted grey border under the black coat of paint above it. The front of the car had a yellow light move from left to right frantically. She dials a number and places the phone up to her ear. "hey Barlow! Are we still meeting for drinks at my place? Good" she opens the door.

Chuck looks at the computer as green words form sentences. "go outside" it says. " why?" he types. "go outside and wait for the KARR." he walks through the break room, stops to his locker and takes out a gun and loads in ammo.

Sky turns off her IPhone and turns over the engine. She turns around and sees the black and grey Transam has disappered but she didn't see anyone go to it.

Through the break room and out the back door, he is out side alone with a gun tucked in his back pocket. Easy to reach. "ha ha." he says. "nice Casey... It's a joke ain't it!" he looks into the security camera which is fixed on his position. As he begins to walk back, a black and grey trans am cruises around and opens its driver's side door. "get in or I will have to use force." says a voice from inside. "huh?" then he turns to see noone in so he walks closer to it. "uh... Ok?" he gets in and the door slams. "hold still." the voice box on the dash says as he shoots a dart into the neck of him. He had gasped and closed his eyes. He had leaned his head against the window.

Sky had started to back up and had seen chuck in the grey trans am "dad!" she shouts and she immeadiatly chased after it. She had swerved through the parking lot and exiting the lot. The grey car had quickened its speed and so did she.

Her car had caught up. In the car, the voice box on the dash lit up green as the computer spoke. "perhaps I should resort to extreme measures." the back of the grey rusty car had leaked oil slick all over the road the sky was traveling on.

The red ferrari had spun out of control but thanks to some manuvering, she had safely landed in a ditch. She had took a breath after watching the car speed away with her dad. "no..." she had taken out her iPhone and pressed redial. "Barlow... I need your help... Someone has taken my dad."

She had hit end and wished what happened didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Knight and KITT

chapter 2: Jack Knight

Down by the highway, editing off of the computer store, Buy More, is a red Ferrari stuck in a ditch. It's passenger is leaning against a cop car. She is watching as tow truck pulls he car up and ontheirs bed. Her friend Barlow Walks up with a pad and pen in his hand. "look sky, I don't understand what your saying... " he said. Sky rolled her eyes. "I told you a car with my dad In it drive off. My dad was unconscious." she said. barlow wrote it down on his pad. "and who was driving?" he asked. "the car. my dad was in the driver's seat." barlow looked strangly at her.

"you know that strange-cars-that-take-people-and-drive-off-by-themeselves is not my division right?" barlow said. sky looked at him. "i think this is a job for him..." barlow looked at her with a stern face.

"no... he disappeared off the face of the earth with out a word. im calling him if i dont know where he is." sky said. "i talk to him once a week... acually i talk to his car..." sky looked curiously at him. he handed her his iphone and she went through his contacts.

"i dont see his name in here." barlow took it and selected one and hit talk. she took it back and held it to her ear.

the answering machine picked it up. "hey this is Jack, you know what to do after the beep." there was a beep and then sky said. "hey Jack... its sky.."

somewhere in a parking lot by a motel, a black trans-am lies there. in the front lies a red scanner moving left to right in a slow motion. inside a tv screen comes on. on it reads the words. "SKY" flashing in green. a voice recording plays back. "hey this is jack, you know what to do after the beep." a beep is heard. then someone on the other line is heard. "hey jack, its sky."

the other tv screen turns on and shows a map. sky continues. "i need your help..." a ping was heard from the other screen which has pinpointed where the call is being placed.

"someone has kidnapped my father, Chuck... you remember him right? you were there at the adoption signing... of course you were drunk at the time. please call back...bye" the call ends. the first tv screen changes to placing call, "Motel room 69"

inside of one of the motel rooms are two people sleeping. there are clothes everywhere. the phone rings. ring ring ring ring. a man's arm grabs the phone, and with a tired voice says. "hello..."

he sits up waking up the girl sleeping next to him. the man has black hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow. "yeah yeah alright." he hangs up the phone and stratches his chest. the woman gets up. "what is it?" the blonde asks. "i got to go to work." he kisses her and smiles.

he gets up from bed. grabes a grey longsleeve t-shirt, and his leather jacket. "cab fair is on the dresser." he said and left.

inside the car, everything lights up, beeping noises are heard and the car drives to curb to pick up its driver. jack stands by the curb and walks out infront of the approaching vehicle, which was his own. it stopped to left him in through the driver's door.

"hello jack. you slept well right?" the computer asked as 3 red bars lit up with ever word. "yeah i did until my car decided to wake me up." he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the driver's seat.

"with good reason." KITT said. the left tv screen had played a recorded message. ""i need your help...someone has kidnapped my father, Chuck... you remember him right? you were there at the adoption signing... of course you were drunk at the time. please call back...bye" the message ends.

jack just sat in his seat. leaned back, eyes closed and hands on his head. "you got the position?" he asked. "dont i always?" KITT asked. "all right lets go." jack said.

he had put the petal to metal and raced out of the parking lot. what seemed like seconds but acually took 5 minutes and 42 seconds, jack and kitt arrived at the car acciedent.

jack opened the door, stepped out. and leaned against the door. "someone want me?" jack said with a smile. sky had ran towards him, and slapped him. "damn it..." jack said removing his sunglasses and moving his jawto deal with the slap. "what the hell was that for?" he asked.

"for being late!" she scolded him for being late? did jack really need this? "hey barlow." jack said completely ignoring her retort. "jack." barlow tips his hat. "hello KITT" barlow says out loud. "good afternoon Officer Barlow." the red scanner light moves across the front in a slow motion. left to right. left to right. "Officer?" jack askes.

"you'ld better behave or else i will lock you up and impound KITT here." barlow says. jack looks at sky who still looks very pissed off at him. "bet you'ld like that wouldn't you?" he asks her. "ok jack i think you should get to work." Barlow interrupts. "right then. lets get your dad back." jack says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Chuck and KARR

(somewhere in a warehouse.)

(no one's pov)

its dark, damp, and electrical wires are sparking everywhere. the center of the place is big enough for a car. computers are left on facing the door. on the computers are security footage. one screen shows Buy More's security footage of outside the store, inside, and in the back alley. on another screen is outside the warehouse. it is still day light out. cars are shown drving past the warehouse, not even noticing it.

on another screen, there is no video footage. only the words "PROGRAM KARR ACTIVE, 30% POWER". under those words is a command bar. mysteriously, words are being typed but no one is there. "DOOR OPEN" and the command is entered in and the big metal doors slowly move away from another. on the screen with security footage of outside the warehouse, a black and grey car which is rusted on the bottom of the doors, drives slowly in.

with the car parked in, the computer is given another command which is to close the doors as which they did. the engine is off, it is still dark inside and the only things progecting light are the 3 computer screens and the yellow scanner light moving left to right over and over again.

inside the car every peice of technology that was lit is now off. expect for the 3 green bars which lit up with the words that came out of the voice box which were, "Wake Up". then the man who was leaning against the window unconcious had now opened his eyes.

the man rubs his eyes, and is frightened as he sees he is in the same car that took him away from the store. he looks around, keeping his cool because he has been in these kinds of situations before. he looks to see that his last memories of the back alley have brought him to a dark, damp, and overall, creepy place unknown to him.

"get out." says a voice, he looks at the dash when 3 green bars light up as those words were spoken by a familiar voice, illuminating around a half black, half rusted dashboard cover.

"who-who said that?" chuck asked. the dash lit up as the voice said, "that would be me, now get out". he had opened the car door and placed his left foot on the cold floor. "ow!" he said grapping his ankle.

"what the hell did you do to me?" he looks at his ankle then the dash. "i implanted a small computer chip into your bone. it was very difficult but i dont want you to wander off until you do what i want you to." the voice says.

"which is what? and what the hell are you?" he trys to place his foot on the ground knowing that it will cause him an increasingly amount of pain.

"i am KARR. Knight Automated Rolling Robot. and you are going to fix me... or else." KARR says in a stern tone.

"or else what?" chuck asks. "you will die." KARR says with out hesitation. now he has chuck's attention.


End file.
